Intravaginal devices are inserted inside the vaginal canal for many different purposes from absorbing menses to managing urinary incontinence. Such devices are designed for arrangement in the vagina and must be removed after a prescribed duration of use. A withdrawal assembly can be joined to the intravaginal device to ease with removal of the device. The withdrawal assembly should remain attached to the device. As such, there remains a need to join the withdrawal assembly in a manner that secures the withdrawal assembly and allows for ease of removal.